A Casablancas Crush
by takemedowntoparadise
Summary: It's just a crush, right? But what happens now that Dick feels the same way? A mostly Mac/Dick story but will feature Logan/Veronica. Post Season 3.
1. The Crush

Cindy Mackenzie has a problem.

Because Mac spent basically all of high school invisible to the male eye, she has always had trouble not developing crushes on the few boys that have shown interest in her over the years. It wasn't something she was proud of. She wasn't desperate, but she loved the feeling of being wanted. It's not that she didn't truly like any of the boys that had liked her. There had been...Cassidy, Bronson, and Max. The whole Cassidy thing really hurt her self-confidence because he never truly wanted her in the way she wanted him. Of course, she couldn't blame him for that now...and it probably had nothing to do with her, instead it was about the abuse he suffered at the hands of Woody Goodman. Nevertheless, Mac had some issues that stemmed from the fact that the only boy she had ever loved turned out to be both a murderer and a rapist. Plus, she had just broken up with Max. She couldn't deal with his lack of motivation to channel his talents into something that was actually legal. So, now, as she lay down on her bed, her head was filled with the face of a certain blonde surfer. She needed to give her mind a break, and thinking about Dick had become a fixation in her mind recently. A few months ago, at the beach, Dick had told Mac that he saw what Cassidy saw in her. She thought that he had tried to kiss her too, but now she couldn't be so sure. Dick had a strange appeal and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

_Seriously Mac, why are you obsessing over Dick Casablancas?, _she thought to herself.

Mac sighed as she waited for Veronica to arrive. She figured that she could blame her recent fixation on her brain simply romanticizing the memory of that day on the beach. There was nothing to read into. He wasn't interested in her. He couldn't be. Maybe he just wanted to make amends.

She was going to see Dick that day and she couldn't wait. Veronica had pleaded with Mac to spend a day with her at Logan and Dick's place. Veronica, after her internship with the FBI, had realized that during the time away, she didn't miss Piz as much as she thought she would. All she could think about was Logan. Veronica told Logan that they should try being friends- the type of friends that can sit all day, play video games, and eat junk food. But Veronica and Logan didn't trust themselves. They had asked their best friends, Dick and Mac, to try and spend time with them so they could stop themselves from completely jumping into a relationship yet again. Mac protested, but as she gave in she knew she actually did want to go. Dick was going to be there and she was simply curious. What is wrong with that?

Mac heard a knock on the door. Veronica.

"Hey, Mack-attack? Ready to go? ...You look really great, Mac. Got a hot date with Dick?" Veronica quipped.

"What, no?!" Mac said a little too suddenly. For a second, she was afraid that Veronica could see directly into her soul and find a little figment of the crush that she had on Dick. Truth be told though, Mac did dress up for today. She skipped her usual t-shirt over a long-shirt combination, and instead put on a floral tank top with little blue fabric shorts. Mac had also picked up a workout routine over the summer. She was never overweight, but she thought that working out could help her take her mind off things once in awhile. She felt good, to be honest.

"Well, you look nice. Really. Maybe this summer has done you good. You don't have to dress up though to play video games with Logan, Dick, and I. I assure you."

With that, they headed to the Neptune Grand. When they arrived, Veronica lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey! Ronnie and her hot friend have arrived!" yelled Dick in the direction of the living room.

Hot? He can't really think I've gotten hot over the summer, thought Mac. There's no way. She was stunned by Dick and how little effort it took him to look flawless. Today he looked like he had just gotten back from surfing and he glowed.

Mac proceeded to plop down on the big and expensive coach. Logan and Veronica had settled closely together on the chair and Mac begun to wonder why she had to come here in the first place. They were a couple already, who were they trying to kid? When Dick entered the room, he handed Mac a coke, plopped down next to her, and swung his arm over her shoulders. "Hey, Mac. I figured maybe we should get closer, since you know, our best friends are dating again."

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" yelled Logan and Veronica.

"Probably not, Dick" Mac said. She knew she should be meaner, to keep up appearances. But she didn't have it in her. She wanted to get closer to him. Had she gone insane? She didn't even shrug off his arm.

"What's the matter, don't want the Dick?" Dick said with his trademark cheesy grin.

"Yes, that's what's the matter". Mac said sullenly.

They played video games all afternoon and now everyone was becoming bored.

"Hey, want to switch things up a bit? Want to watch a movie or something?" Dick said. He looked in the direction of Logan and Veronica, instead they were gone. "It looks like we've just gotten the room to ourselves, Mackie". Dick had his eyebrows raised.

Mac just sighed. "Dick, I know you're just trying to raise my confidence of something, because you think how you treated me before hurt me. Well, I don't need you to. I know you're joking, but I've always been the girl that guys "joke" about being with because I'm geeky and smart and don't look like a model. So, really, it would be nicer if you could just stop it".

Dick said nothing.

After a few moments, Dick took on a rare serious tone and said, "Look, Mac...I think I might actually be...flirting with you because, like I told you before, I see what Cassidy saw in you. And there's nothing wrong with you. I want us to...like hang out? Can we hang out, even when Logan and Veronica don't make us?". Dick popped open a beer can. He didn't want to admit to Mac any of this, but it seemed necessary. Ever since Cassidy's suicide, he has thought a lot about Mac. He wanted to know more about Cassidy and truthfully, he thought that maybe Mac and him could help each other to heal.


	2. Moving Day

**A/N: Please go back and read Chapter 1, I edited it a bit and added a little bit more. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Mac had more than a problem. Dick Casablancas had intruded her mind to the extent that she was regressing to her high school state of mind. Mac had even caught herself daydreaming and staring at her phone for hours on the day after she saw Dick last, when he told her that he wanted to hang out with her. It only occurred to her at about midnight that Dick didn't even have her number. For a computer genius, Mac thought she needed to smart up.

Mac and Veronica had decided to move in together this semester. Veronica had found a little apartment and had begged Mac to move in with her. Mac had already made a commitment to the dorms, but Veronica, of course, had a few things up her sleeve and was able to get Mac out of her dorm room contract and with one hundred dollars added to her lunch account. There are definitely perks to having Veronica Mars as a best friend, that's for sure. However, Veronica came up with this little scheme after Mac's family helped her move into her dorm room and since they weren't crazy with Mac living off-campus, she needed to move all of her stuff by herself. Parker said that she would miss her, but surprisingly she wasn't mad about Mac moving in with her archenemy, Veronica.

As Mac looked at the plethora of heavy boxes in her room just waiting to be moved she came up with the perfect idea. This would be a perfectly good time to call Dick. _He did say that he wanted to hang out... right?_ Mac couldn't move by herself, after all. There were too many things for her to carry by herself and while she had planned to ask for Wallace's help, this would be the perfect excuse to interact with Dick without the Veronica and Logan's watching eyes.

She dialed up Logan and asked for Dick's number, much to Logan's amusement.

"Ah Mac, so you finally want the Dick. Great choice, but you might want to make sure you're really ready to give up every ounce of pride left in ya before you make that booty call. Also, let me tell you a secret.. I caught him watching_ Ghost World_ last night without his pants…"

"LOGAN! Don't tell me. Can you please just give me his number? I just want to ask him about something". She was glad that Logan couldn't see her blush through the phone.

"Sure sure, Mac. Be careful."

Mac added it to her contacts, said goodbye to Logan, and clicked the call button before she could change her mind.

"Hello?" Dick answered.

"Hi it's…."

"Mac?!" Dick was surprised, but he sounded happy.

"Yeah, I just wanted…."

"You know, I thought I'd have to butter you up just a little bit more, Ghost World, before you started to make booty calls. But since you insist.."

Mac was honestly a little bit worried about how closely this resembled the conversation she just had with Logan. Mac laughed. "Dick, no. I was just wondering you know...how you said you wanted to hang out? Well, I need help moving and I was wondering if you could come over with your truck and help me get everything over there in one trip or so".

"Yeah of course, Mac. I don't mind. I get it, you need some big, strong, Thor-like guy to help you carry heavy boxes down the stairs. Luckily, I have it all; the body, the hair, and the big_ hammer._"

Mac didn't miss a beat. "Well, Dick. I was always more of a Loki girl myself."

"So, you like them bad, Mac? Trust me, I can be bad".

"I know you can". Mac said with just a little deeper than she had intended too. _Great. Now I've crossed the line and have given him encouragement. _Mac felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Good. Maybe I'll be able to show you when I get there...When do you want me...to be there?".

"Now. If you don't mind."

They hung up and within twenty minutes Dick was knocking at her door.

"Hey," Dick said as he strode into her room and surveyed all of the boxes.

"Hi," MAc said sheepishly. Mac wanted to beat her head against the wall. Dick wasn't stupid with the ladies and like Veronica, Mac thought that Dick would be able to see right into her soul and detect the butterflies she had in her stomach when he looked at her. _Pathetic. How did this happen? Why do I have a crush on Dick Casablancas? Casablancas...A bad idea once again._

"So, we have to take all these boxes and what else?"

"And my TV. That's it. Thanks for coming here."

"No problem. It shouldn't take that many trips, right?" Dick grinned at her.

Dick was right. It took only four trips and they were headed to Dick's truck for the last time.

Much to Mac's surprise, Dick opened up the car door.

"When did you become such a gentleman, Dick?". Mac flashed him one of her trademark goofy grins.

"I didn't,' Dick stated simply as he smacked Mac's butt while she climbed into the truck.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry about it Mac. It wasn't anything sexual, I am merely trying to figure out which ass is yours on Logan's ass-site. Logan told me you were on there! Don't lie." Dick looked over at her as he fastened his seat belt.

"That ass-site is also partly mine, Dick! And I had to put a picture on there. We needed a few submissions before anyone else would even think of submitting. There's me, Veronica, Parker..." Mac did have a picture or two on the site, it made for a nice self esteem boost. She had gotten an eight after all and she was damn proud of it. To make the site more successful, Logan and Mac decided to follow the Zuckerberg tradition and set up a college version of the site, in which people got to rate the asses of their classmates. It was a total cash cow, she knew that much. Mac was in charge of the technical aspects, but she really had no idea how much her share would be worth after the summer. She was supposed to go over to Logan's this week and get her first check.

"Where are we even going? Where is your new place, Mac?" Dick wondered as they headed out onto the main highway. This is the part Mac had been dreading.

"You're gonna laugh at this…it's right across the street from the Grand. At that new apartment complex."

"Ah, now if it wasn't for Veronica's obsession with Logan, I might be calling you a stalker. Dude, are you sure you're not going to be using Ronnie's binoculars to peek in the penthouse?"

"Veronica's? I have my own pair of binoculars, you can't be a sidekick without the proper equipment. And I can get into that penthouse whenever I want, Dick."

"And you're _very_ welcome at any time. Especially, you know, in the middle of the night, when Veronica's off somewhere on a stake-out and you need the comfort of a man."

"Ha! I'll doubt that will happen,_ Dick."_

"Don't say my name like it's an insult,_ Mac_."

They pulled up to the apartment and it again took only four trips to bring all of Mac's things into her bedroom. On the last trip, Dick was only carrying one box.

When they arrived at the door, Dick threw the box inside of the apartment. Mac only had a split second to be confused before Dick swooped her up in his arms, like a groom would do to his bride on their wedding night. Mac giggled and looked up at Dick as he carried her through the doorway.

"Dick. Now don't read too much into this, but I just realized that I need to buy a bed."

Dick was still holding her, but with that remark he threw Mac and himself onto the carpeted floor and straddled Mac. Mac was in complete shock. Dick brought down a hand to her face. "We can do it on the floor," Dick said darkly, followed by a laugh moments later.

"Dick!" Mac squealed and used all of her force to escape from Dick and tackle him back down to the floor. She was trying to pin his arms down but he was fighting her off easily. He was all muscle, and while Mac had previously been into the skinny and geeky type, Dick had changed her mind. Both were laughing hysterically as they tried to fight each other off.

"Mackie"' Dick laughed heartily. "Quit. Trying. To. Take. My. Clothes. Off."

In a fleeting and daring moment, Mac quit laughing and reached her hand over to Dick's stomach as he lay on the floor, recovering from their impromptu wrestling match. He looked down wide-eyed at her. Mac slightly rolled up his shirt and placed her palm on his abs. They were even better than she had imagined. Dick tensed at her touch.

_Oh my God? What am I doing? _She needed an escape plan. Mac made quick eye contact and then slowly pulled he hand away. Mac didn't want to embarrass herself further by even attempting anything else. Why had she done that in the place? Dick's flirting today was getting to her. Mac knew that she shouldn't be taking it seriously._ He was Dick after all._ He flirts with every girl and she had no reason to believe he would be attracted to her._ Stupid! Pretend like nothing happened, Mac!_

Mac stood up, brushed off her shirt, and didn't look at Dick.

"I'll take you bed shopping, Mac. I'm an expert". _Thank God! He's acting like it didn't happen._

* * *

Dick Casablancas wasn't one to take things slow, but when Mac had merely touched him he felt more satisfied than he had in ages. _Holy shit_, he thought. Mac was not his type, but he was simply stunned when she walked into the Neptune Grand the other day with Ronnie. Mac was cute before, and while she still looked like herself, Dick detected a subtle change in her that made him stop in his tracks. It was as if Mac had shed the last remaining bits of her high school self over the summer and transformed into a woman who absolutely glowed and was effortlessly sexy. To say that it took Dick by surprise would be an understatement.

When he heard that Mac and Ronnie were coming over, Dick had planned what he was going to say to Mac. He wanted to get closer with her, simply as friends. His summer surfing trip had been the first time in his life where he actually felt like he was able to figure out who he really was, behind the stupid facade he had been wearing for all his life. Sure, Dick had a little bit of sex on his vacation, but it wasn't a blur of parties, drinking, and random women like his other vacations with Logan had been. Dick actually had found the time to think. During all that thinking, Dick had learned about himself, but he knew he would never be complete until he learned about who his brother, Cassidy, truly was. There was more to Cassidy than the kid who was molested and blew up a bus full of kids. Dick was sure of it. There was more to Cassidy than Dick ever could imagine and Mac was the only person who might have even an inkling of insight about Cassidy. After a full summer of contemplation, Dick decided that he needed Mac's friendship more than anything. _Friendship_. Dick never planned to have butterflies when he sat next to Mac on the couch that night, but they hadn't gone away since.

_What the fuck was he going to do?_ If any other girl had touched him like that, he would have taken control and moved onto the next base instantly. _Shit, now she probably thinks I'm not into her. Way to act like a dick._ Mac moved her hand away and stood up, with regret clearly on her face.

_Pretend like it didn't happen, Dick. Damn, this is going to be difficult._


	3. Drunk

Dick hadn't seen Mac for quite a few days now. He was going to classes, hanging out at the fraternity house, and spending a lot of time at the Grand, doing a whole lot of nothing. On the day he had seen Mac last, they did go bed shopping, just as he suggested. Mac picked out the cheapest thing imaginable- _poor girl- _so he called up afterwards and had them charge him for a nice queen size bed. They would deliver that one instead, probably any day now. He's sure that Mac would be mad at him for giving her charity or something, but he didn't see it like that. All he spent his money on was booze and video games, anyways.

Dick laid on the couch in the Grand. Logan was gone somewhere, probably still trying to court Veronica once again. He looked at the ceiling. He was only 19 years old, why did he suddenly feel like he was having a mid-life crisis? _Oh, right. Maybe it's because I have practically no family already.. no father, no mother, no stepmother, no girlfriend...and no little brother. And my days are spent drunk and alone._

He took a swig from his flask and pushed his hair back. It was hard being this version of Dick but acting like "fun" Dick was much worse. Nobody was ever going to love a man who couldn't ever take anything seriously.

_knock knock._

Dick begrudgingly stood up and headed towards the door. Logan probably forgot his key card or something. Dick wasn't always the dumb one. In his drunken state, he just opened up the door and walked away before even looking at the visitor. He plopped face down onto the couch.

"Dick, are you alright?"

_Mac? Not what I need right now._ He felt Mac crouch down beside him and place her hand on his back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shrugged, sat up, and Mac maneuvered herself beside him. "I don't know what to say," he said. It was the truth. He rested his head on Mac's lap and closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to tell you about him.…Cassidy?". Mac was hesitant about mentioning Cassidy, but she felt that Cassidy was the reason Dick was drunk and alone. She was supposed to be here to meet Logan and talk about their website, but clearly he wasn't here yet.

Dick said nothing.

"When I first met Cassidy...I thought he was normal. Or about as normal as me. We both had issues, you know….we felt like second class citizens...no, that's not right. I mean, we felt like we were people who were ignored or shunned for whatever reason. So when we met, and we liked each other, I was ecstatic. And I think he was too. Looking back now...I think he wanted some sense of normalcy. But he couldn't do it, you know? He wasn't normal. I didn't know why...I mean, I thought there was something wrong with me. I do, still, sometimes think that. But Cassidy..it was like he had no identity…". Mac knew her voice was shaky and she felt Dick tense up as she started talking. She absentmindedly stroked his hair as she talked. They sat like that for a few minutes more.

"I could have helped him, Mac. I didn't let him be anybody...I even took away his name. He was just Beaver for years and years.."

"Dick…," Mac was hesitant. She didn't know how to put this into words. "Cassidy was a victim...of a lot of things. But so were you. You couldn't talk to anyone and be real for some of the same reasons he couldn't. Nobody taught you how to...nobody told you that you could have real, human, emotions. Just because you're rich doesn't mean you can't have pain, grief, love...But now, you have to be what Cassidy couldn't be."

"What's that?"

"I don't know...I guess, you should take what life has given you, and learn how to confide in others..so that you don't have to be in pain constantly".

"What do you think of me, Mac? Really".

Sure, Mac had developed this crush on Dick, but this question stumped her._ What do I think of Dick?_

"I like you...I'm just kind of scared...or intimidated of you. I can sense that you've changed, but the old Dick...I mean, I'm just kind of waiting for you to switch off this personality right now and make fun of me for talking about him…I don't think you'll do it, but the fear's there. And what about, you know, me? You shouldn't even want to be near me...and I can't tell when you're serious or not. The old Dick would never be…"

This sobered Dick up a little. _Great, the "old" Dick is coming back to haunt me once again._

"Mac...just trust me, okay? I need this. If I ever turn into old psycho jerk Dick again...Let Ronnie come after me. She's the scariest person I know, by far"

"Me too, Dick. Me too". Mac smiled at him.

"Hey, Dickster! What's happenin-?" Logan's voiced boomed throughout the apartment. He paused at the sight of Dick and Mac. They looked like friends._ Is this real life? Pretend like you didn't see anything. This is good, for the both of them_, Logan thought. Dick sat up and looked at Logan while Mac composed herself.

"So, Logan. How's the site doing then, officially?" Mac said.

"It's doing great, Mac. Best decision I've ever made. What can I say, I know why people really go on the internet."

"Dude, she just wants to know how much money she's got in the bank. Little Macster has been waiting here for you and this massive payday." Dick smiled at Mac.

"Alright, Alright. You ready for this, Mac?" Logan pulled out a check and handed it to her. "Merry fucking Christmas!"

_Holy crap_, Mac thought. She jumped up and down, squealed, and gave Logan a giant hug. "This is so amazing! Oh my gosh, Logan! I feel like my whole life has changed! Well. not my whole life. But damn, I can pay off some of my college debt with this." The check was for $20,000, more than Mac had ever expected.

Dick looked at Mac as she hugged Logan. Even though Dick had been in a bad mood before, seeing Mac this happy made him feel happy,

"Where's Veronica? We need to part-ay!" Mac said in her best rich girl impression. It reminded him of Madison a little and Dick shuddered.

Veronica arrived within 15 minutes. Logan and Dick popped open the liquor cabinet and Mac and Veronica downed their first glass quickly. Veronica stopped at two but Mac was on her fourth.

"Damn Mack, slow it down a bit." Dick said

'Dick, you're telling a girl not to drink? Who are you?" said Veronica

"I've changed Ronnie. When I finally get Mac, trust me, it will be her crawling to me, and she will be sober."

"Ha! In your dreams, Dick," retorted Veronica. "Mac would never, Would you Mac?'

'I don't know Veronica. This Dick fellow has been growing on me lately," an already drunken Mac replied. She sauntered over to Dick, who was sitting on a bar stool, and placed herself on his lap and flung her arms around his neck.

"He's kind of cute, isn't he?'

Dick grinned at Mac. He could get used to this.

"Oh, no'' said Logan. "I never thought Mac would be the_ loose_ one in this group"

"Hey!" said Mac. "It's not being loose when you're attracted to the person," she stumbled over her words, "but you can't admit it when you're sober, for fear of rejection." Mac giggled and slid her hand through Dick's hair.

_Damn, she must be really drunk_, thought Dick.

'"And that's all folks!" said Veronica. She pulled Mac off Dick and led her to the couch.

"Dick, can I talk to you for a second?" said Veronica.

"No, don't take him away, Ronnie! Don't punish him for my feelings!" they heard Mac yell as they headed into Dick's room.

"Dick," said Veronica

"Ronnie."

"Logan told me how he saw you and Mac when he came home."

"It was nothing. We were just talking"

"What would you two possibly have to talk about?" said Veronica suddenly.

Dick shot her a look.

"Oh," said Veronica with a less angry tone. "Sorry. I just didn't think you two would-"

"We just talked about Cassidy a little...you know "healing" and all that crap. Don't worry about her. I wouldn't hurt her."

"I want to believe you-"

"I know, the "old" Dick," he used air quotes for emphasis. "Well, between you and me. I hate the "old" Dick. And the "new" Dick could never hurt someone like Mac and live with himself afterwards. And I don't know why we're even talking about this...we're just friends. It's just the liquor talking, for her."

"Okay, Dick. I believe you. Just remember, I've got Mr. Sparky on my side" warned Veronica.

They walked back out in the living room. Logan was having a very heated argument with Mac about not drinking any more. When he saw Dick and Veronica come back he said, "This little sneak went over there and drank another whole glass while I l was looking the other way! Veronica, you should have told me that Mac couldn't hold her liquor before we went popping open everything in here." Logan was very flustered and even Dick thought it was a little bit cute.

"She'll be fine. Relax." Dick went over to Mac and dragged her away from their stash.

"Dick, take me to your bedroom." Mac slurred.

"No!" yelled Logan and Veronica.

"Let's watch a movie, " suggested Dick simply, ignoring Mac's liquor induced slutiness, "and then hopefully Mac will sleep this off"

Logan picked out an action movie, one of Veronica's favorites, to watch. Dick didn't care. He was more focused on the drunk girl next to him. She was cute, like this, but he wished that she hadn't gotten drunk. It was hard for him to figure out his feelings about her when he couldn't trust a single thing that she said.

Logan and Veronica settled on the chair, once again, leaving the couch to Dick and Mac. Dick caught Veronica glaring at him, but he could tell that Veronica wasn't as afraid for Mac as she would have been if they didn't have that conversation a few minutes ago. Dick pulled the sleepy Mac over to him and wrapped his arms around her and let her head rest on his chest. Logan and Veronica probably thought he was out of his mind, but so be it.

"Do you see those two?" Veronica whispered to Logan. "I'm supposed to know everything-", she paused when Logan laughed, "but I would have never predicted this one."

"I did." said a proud Logan.

"What?"

"I did. I swear to God. Dick needs somebody like her. Do we make any sense on paper, Veronica? No." Logan smirked.

"Is there a "we" again?". Veronica looked up at Logan.

"Of course, babe. I'll always want you. I was just waiting for you know...like a cosmic signal or something. Or for you to say something first." He laughed. Veronica kissed him.

"Get a room!" shouted Dick.

"Oh, we will." muttered Logan as he took Veronica off to his bedroom.

_Ah, young love_, thought Dick. He stroked Mac's hair. She looked like she was sleeping already.

"Dickkkkk," Mac groaned "put me to bed." She gave him puppy dog eyes and Dick couldn't resist.

"You want me to take you home?"

"No. I won't be able to make it." Mac's eyes darted to Dick's bedroom.

_Fuck it_, Dick thought. He swooped Mac up once again, kicked open his door, and placed her on his bed. He pulled the blankets up over her.

"It smells just like you," Mac said as she brought the covers up to her face. "like sand, and beer, and cologne."

Dick grinned.

"Lay down with me, Dick. Please."

"I shouldn't-"

"I'm not hardly even that drunk anymore. Just lay here beside me. I'll try my best not to grope you during the night."

"You don't have to try that hard, Mac." Dick chucked as he somewhat awkwardly climbed into bed with Mac. He wasn't used to this. Being in bed with a girl he actually liked was new and frightening territory. _This would have made Beaver nervous_, he thought with a sick feeling in his stomach. He did his best to brush it off. He pulled off his shirt and brought the covers over. He turned over to look at Mac, but she was already staring at him.

"What?" Dick asked

"Nothing. You're just kind of beautiful, you know, for a boy." Mac said quietly.

"I've got nothing on you, babe." Dick smiled. _This girl is going to be the death of me_, he thought.


	4. Ice Cream

**A/N: Not exactly a cheery chapter, I apologize! I promise it will get more fun as it goes along. I never intended Dick to be so moody but that's just what I felt was necessary as I began to plan out the rest of the story.**

**Please review and feel free to give suggestions for what you'd like to see in later chapters! =)**

* * *

In the morning, Veronica woke up in the arms of Logan. She felt at peace with her decision, even though she told Mac that she wasn't going to jump into things with Logan. But that's just how it had always been between her and Logan. It was difficult, scary, painful...but worth it.

_Holy shit,_ Veronica thought all of a sudden. _I forgot about Mac….and I left her with Dick._ Sure, she believed what Dick told her last night but she shouldn't have left them alone together.

Veronica left a still sleeping Logan and ran into the living room. There was no sight of either of them...but Dick's door was closed._ Oh no. No._

She ran to the door and slowly pushed it open. Dick was shirtless. _Oh god._

"DICK CASABLANCAS!" Veronica roared at him. She knew Dick was afraid of her and she wanted him to be terrified.

Dick almost fell off the bed and Mac looked amused as she woke up peacefully.

"WHAT?" Dick yelled back at Veronica while standing back up.

"What exactly is going on here?" Logan had appeared behind Veronica at the door way.

"Nothing-"

"Veronica," said Mac calmly, "it's fine. We just slept in the same bed. No big deal." She pulled the covers down and revealed herself to be fully clothed.

Veronica was relieved but still not pleased about the situation. Logan was happy about it, secretly. He knew Dick better than anybody and had witnessed more emotional breakdowns this year than Dick would ever admit. It wasn't easy for Logan to see his best friend so damaged, but it was also hard for Logan to help him. Logan had trouble even thinking about Cassidy, let alone talking about him. It was a shame that tragedy had to be the catalyst for Dick's transformation, but Logan was proud of him nonetheless. It tooks a lot for somebody to accept their emotions- a skill that Logan was still trying to perfect for the sake of his relationship with Veronica._ If Mac could be Dick's Veronica...damn_, Logan thought.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dick found himself in the financial aid office of Hearst._ I shouldn't be doing this_, he thought. But he was a millionaire and there were about a million things worse he could be doing with his money.

"Hi, how can I help you?" asked the receptionist

"Hey, I have kind of a weird question. If I wanted to pay off somebody's tuition, could I? I mean, I don't want to snoop into their accounts, I really have the money."

"Well, yes. I can't imagine anyone having a problem with their debt being paid off, but usually when this happens we need to file it under an anonymous scholarship or you could start your own fund."

Dick thought about it. He found it really sad that some people had to go to college and be in debt for years afterwards. He never knew how that it felt. _Hell, I didn't even know that it worked like that till yesterday._

"Could you tell me the balance of Cindy Mackenzie?"

"I'm not really supposed to tell you...but you're genuinely going to pay their tuition off right?"

"Yes. I'm a Casablancas."

The lady told him the amount. It wasn't that much, at least for Dick.

"Can you keep like a running total here for me?"

"Sure."

"How much does Veronica Mars owe?"

She told him.

_That's do-able..But why the hell didn't Logan pay it off forever ago? Oh well, was there anybody else? _"What about Wallace…..Fennel?"

Wallace's amount was even lower because of basketball scholarships.

"Okay, so can you make a total of those three and then add another ten thousand for Cindy Mackenzie's tuition next year?"

"Sure. This is really generous of you, Mr. Casablancas."

"Can we make this whole thing anonymous?"

"Of course," said the secretary with a smile.

He wrote a check and was on his way. He never spent his money on something charitable before and it felt nice. He hadn't planned it, but when he woke up this morning, it just came to him. And besides Mac, Veronica was the only decent person that he knew. He didn't know Wallace that well, except that he was one of Mac and Veronica' best friends. _Why the fuck not?_ If drinking wasn't going to make him feel better, then he would try being an actual good person for once in his life.

Dick wondered again why Logan hadn't went in there himself and paid off Veronica's account, but he figured that Veronica would castrate Logan in his sleep if he were to do it.

_Hopefully Mac doesn't find out or I'll be the one castrated._

* * *

Veronica and Mac were at their apartment. Veronica was buckling down on her homework. She had always been a good student but sometimes school was just so damn boring in comparison to her day job.

_ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Ms. Veronica Mars?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, this is the Financial Aid office calling. We'd just like to congratulate you on receiving an anonymous scholarship for the amount of this year's tuition."

"What? Anonymous?" Veronica was speechless. _Logan_, she thought. _Or Mac?_

"Yes, the donor would like to remain anonymous. For full details, you can check your account online."

"Thanks, ma'm."

Veronica hung up._ I swear to God if Logan or Mac took me as a charity case.._ She marched into Mac's room.

"Mac? I just got an anonymous scholarship."

"What? That's amazing, Veronica!"

Veronica had her arms crossed.

"What? Aren't you happy?"

"No. You didn't pay it did you, Mac?"

"No! I only got $20,000...I haven't bought anything yet. I was waiting till the next payday before I made any decisions."

"Did Logan do it?"

"I don't know Veronica-"

_ring ring._

Veronica left the room but within a minute Mac was in Veronica's room. "You aren't going to believe this. I got an "anonymous" scholarship too..plus $10,000 dollars to pay off next year's tuition." Mac sat on the bed, stunned.

_ring ring._

"It's Wallace...hold on," Veronica said as she picked up the phone. "Not you too….What? No, of course I'm happy for you...it's just that I got the same message today...and so did Mac...yes..except that Mac got $10,000 dollars for next year's tuition too...I know...I'll use my skills..yes..okay..bye.."

"Wallace got it too?"

"Yes," said Veronica

_knock knock_

"Damn, I think it's my bed. Finally. I'm so sick of sleeping on this air mattress. I would have brought my bed from home but I wanted to keep my room, you know?" said Mac as she opened up the front door. "Um, are you sure you got the right one?" Mac said to the delivery man. This bed was about twice as big as the one she ordered and she saw a glimpse of a beautiful wooden headboard leaning on the wall.

"Yes, Cindy Mackenzie, right? You changed your order after you left the store."

"No, I-"

"Well, let me see here...it seems as though a Mr. Casablancas called in the request?" _What the hell, Dick? Oh my god...the scholarships?_

Once the delivery guy left, she explained the situation to Veronica.

"Dick? You seriously think Dick did this?"

"Who else? I don't know why he would do it.."

"Sounds like he did it for you and threw me and Wallace in as a bonus. The "anonymous" donor did add 10,000 extra for you after all, Mac. I don't know what you two have going on but-"

"Nothing. There's nothing going on. He doesn't like me that way or anyway, except for..as Cassidy's old girlfriend."

"I don't think that's true...He was really nice to you, the other night, Mac. When you were all over him-"

"What?"

"At Logan's you know...you were drunk? You asked him to take you to his bedroom and everything. Of course, he did sleep next to you..but I mean, in his own Dick way I thought that meant something. Like he cared enough for you to _not_ have sex with you"

"Oh my god. I thought I dreamt that. I mean, I know I slept next to him of course, but I didn't know I got all flirty. Oh god."

"You even said that you couldn't tell him you liked him when you are sober for fear of rejection."

"Wow...Real smooth, Mac. Now, how do I ask him if he's the one who paid off our tuition?"

"He's Dick. Just ask. He's not the best liar."

_Where are you right now?_ Mac sent in a text message to Dick.

_The Grand. Want to pick up where we left off last night?_ Dick typed back instantly.

_No. I don't even remember last night except for bits and pieces. I'm coming over now._

* * *

"Hey? How are you?" Mac hugged Dick as she entered the Grand. Even though she wasn't too fond of charity, she thought that it was a kind, but misguided gesture.

"As perfect as ever, Ghost World."

"Remember how we're like being honest with each other now?"

"Of course."

"So why don't you tell me why you paid of my tuition? And Wallace's? and Veronica's?"

_Shit._ "I didn't-"

"I know it was you. You're the only rich person I know except for Logan. And this person who paid donated the money obviously liked me the best. And you bought me a gigantic bed, which I never asked for."

"I plan on having many sleepovers at your place. What can I say, I like to be comfortable?"

Mac just glared at him. "I don't need your charity. And neither does Veronica or Wallace. Why the heck did you pay off Wallace's account too? If you and Wallace are having an affair...," Mac said half-joking but with a tinge of sincerity to her voice.

"I don't know, Mac. It was a random decision. I don't think before I do things, I just do. Dude, just take it. Please. You see what I spend my money on-"

"But now I feel like I owe you something. And Veronica will never be in debt to Dick Casablancas."

"You don't owe me anything. And it wasn't about owing. It was about me being a decent person. Can't you just convince her that it wasn't me?"

"Me? Convince Veronica Mars?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"If we could get Logan to take the fall for Veronica's payment..No. I guess we can't do that. I'm just going to have to tell her that you paid off mine but that you deny paying off hers. She'll suspect Logan, but I'll tell her it will be a huge mistake for her to risk her relationship with Logan again over money. Damn it, Veronica Mars will just have to accept something for once in her life."

"Damn straight."

"But I'm still mad at you. You didn't need to do this. I'm making money off of the site now-"

"I know, Mac. But I'm sorry that I'm not sorry, dude. Take it as an investment."

"An investment?"

"Mackie, I'm investing in you" Dick had a glimmer in his eye, like he really believed in Mac.

"I better get to class then," Mac said quite awkwardly. She felt guilty, but how could she tell Dick that what he did was a reflection of the old Dick? He couldn't buy himself friends and he had to have known that she or Veronica would find out. If only Dick knew how she felt about him, about his potential, and about the way she felt around him.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mac had just gotten home for the evening when her phone began ringing. It was Logan.

"Hey Mac. I hate to bother you but..do you want to come over? Dick is acting like he just got dumped by his boyfriend."

"What?"

"You know. Like in chick flicks, where they are all holed up in their room with ice cream. Except he doesn't have any ice cream."

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know, Mac. I know you two are like building this connection and I got my first date with Veronica tonight. He has nobody else that cares about him and Dick's been acting..not like Dick. One moment he's fine and the next he's just a sad sack."

"I'll be there in a minute. And Logan? Order up some ice cream. The coconut vegan kind, please."

Mac walked across the street to the Grand and met a rushed Logan at the door. He gave her a quick hug and ran off to meet Veronica.

She knocked on Dick's door. No answer.

"Dick..it's Mac."

No answer. Mac quietly opened up the door. Dick was sleeping, but he looked like hell. His hair was a wet mess and he looked like he had been crying. Logan's chick flick comparison wasn't far off. She grabbed a tub of the ice cream that Logan had so generously ordered from room service and quietly sat down next to the sleeping Dick. He looked so peaceful but she knew that sleep must be the only escape for him. She couldn't resist brushing his soaked hair off of his forehead.

"Mac?" Dick said groggily as he began to open his eyes

"Hey," Mac casually put a spoonful of coconut ice cream in her mouth.

"Is that ice cream?" Dick woke up in a hurry at the sight of Mac licking the spoon.

"Yes. The vegan kind, Dick. You looked like you needed it."

"I'm not a girl, Mac. Ice cream can't fix everything."

"No, but it sure as hell can help"

Dick remained laying down but was able to pluck the spoon out of the container and eat a bite of the ice cream. "Why are you here?"

"Logan said you looked like you'd just been dumped by your boyfriend," Mac paused as she saw Dick glare, "and he didn't want you to be alone while he was on his date with Veronica."

"And you came?"

Mac shrugged like her comforting Dick Casablancas in his bed was the most natural thing in the world.

"You're pretty amazing, Cindy."

"Cindy?"

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes but-"

"Sorry. I just want to make sure I call you what you want to be called."

_Beaver_, Mac thought. "Mac's fine, Dick. But Cindy is too. It's whatever you're feeling at the moment, really." Mac smiled at Dick and fed him a spoonful of ice cream.

"You want to do something, Mac? I don't want to bore you."

"Sitting here is fine. I'm sick of technology. Writing papers..working on the website. It gives me a headache. You just want to talk?

"Sure," he said, surprising himself. The old Dick wasn't much of one to talk about his feelings.

"20 questions, it is. I'll go first….hm. What's this I hear about you getting married in Vegas?"

"Dammit, Logan can't keep a secret at all. It was a mistake. Damn, she was so annoying, Mac. You wouldn't believe it. That was the most dick-ish thing I ever did'

Mac laughed. "Poor Dick."

"My turn," Dick said and paused a few moments.

"What's your deepest darkest secret, Mac? Secret lesbian affair with Veronica? Crush on Wallace?"

Mac grimaced. "Do you want the honest answer?"

"Duh, Mac".

"IwaswitchedatbirthwithMadison" Mac mumbled.

"What?!"

"Madison Sinclair and I were switched at birth. She has the life I was supposed to live."

"Holy shit! How long have you known? Have you met your real parents? Does Madison know?"

Mac hated hearing Madison's name come from Dick's mouth. "No. She doesn't know. I thought I was just adopted or something. Veronica found it out for me in high school. I think...I think my real mom knows that I know but we haven't talked."

"Are you going to?"

"Maybe, one day. It's a weird situation. It wrinkles my brain to even think about it. Do we have to talk about it now?"

"No, just...damn."

They ate ice cream for a few minutes in silence as Mac decided what her next move would be. "How many people have you had sex with Dick?"

He shoved a huge spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Uh...I don't know. Why?"

"Dick, answer the question."

"Damn, I don't know…Thirty? Forty? I don't even remember most of the tim.e" Dick tried to be as casual about his answer as possible.

Mac was stunned. She couldn't even imagine. "That's crazy, Dick. Crazy."

"Never said I was proud of it….You want to know what's really pathetic? I've never had sex with anyone I genuinely liked."

"Madison?"

Dick glared. "No. That relationship was so screwed up, you wouldn't believe it"

"I believe it."

"What about you?"

"What about what?"

"How many people have..you know?"

Mac blushed. "Oh...well..three."

"Bronson, Max...and?" Dick was under the impression that Mac and Cassidy had never done anything. He shouldn't have asked this question, he realized. He didn't want to talk about Cassidy right now.

Mac could see what Dick was thinking. "It's not what you're thinking. It's just that, damn. I could tell you but you'd have to swear not to tell anybody. Anybody. Veronica hasn't even found out and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Logan?!" Dick was shocked and angry.

"No!" Mac hit Dick with a pillow.

"Who then, Mac? Shit, now I really have to know. I won't tell anybody."

"Weevil."

"What?" He threw the pillow back at Mac. He was jealous. "How the...why? when? where?"

"He's nice, Dick. I don't know. Things happened. We both agreed that it was a mistake and moved on." Mac shrugged. She wasn't even lying. Weevil was as sweet as an ex-biker gang member could be and while she had never liked Weevil romantically, they had some sexual tension built up that needed to be released. It was over and done with now, though.

"Was it freaky?" Dick jabbed her in the ribs

"No!" Mac shouted and hit Dick. "It was normal sex. Well, as normal as random friendship sex can be."

"Friendship sex, eh? Want to try that out again?"

"Ha. I'll pass for right now. Didn't you just say you've never had sex with anyone you've liked? Maybe you should try that out sometime."

"Exactly," said Dick simply and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yeah, right. Dick. Yeah right." Mac had denial in her voice.

"What?"

"Don't play games with me, Dick. We're friends..or something similar. You don't have to fake flirt with me all the time."

"It's not fake, dude."

"Then what is it, Dick?"

"You don't have to define everything, Mac." He took the last heaping spoonful of ice cream from the pint Mac had already set aside. He slurped it down. "Any boy would be crazy to not be attracted to you, Mac. Once you realize that, you'll be even more amazing."

"How's that?"

"Confidence is sexy. You're already sexy."

She gave Dick a look of disbelief but didn't say anything. They sat in awkward silence. It was awkward because Dick always had something to say.

"What's the matter, Dick? Why was Logan so worried about you today?"

"Mac- I've done things I'm not proud of. I made Beaver's life hell and I'll never forgive myself. And that's not all. I have a lot of other things...that I've done. For one, you know, I tried to..know..drug Madison. But then Veronica got it and I-"

"I know you regret it."

"That's not good enough."

"What else can you do? Veronica doesn't hold it against you anymore. Maybe she should, but she doesn't."

"Mac- do you hear yourself? Whatever this..friendship is. You're letting it fog your judgement. I've done so many terrible things. To Cassidy, to Veronica, to almost every one I ever met."

"Remember when you said I was your investment today, Dick? Well, I'm investing in you."

"I've given you no reason to.".

"I've seen you change. But if you could be who you are now and not forget who you used to be. Be the fun Dick but be this Dick too... who I think I can rely on. And it will all be okay."

"I never expected you to be the one to be the one to let me off the hook. And you can't be. Only I can do it, if ever."

Mac said nothing but reached over and grabbed Dick's hand. He willingly clasped it around Mac's hand. Dick and Mac looked down at the strange sight. Mac had butterflies, but all Dick felt was confusion about the way that she came here tonight, just because Logan asked her to. Of course, they had made the pact to hang out. But he never truly expected her to take him up on it. He'd never been like this before. Somehow sitting in bed with Mac, eating ice cream, and spilling secrets to each other felt a lot less lame than it appeared. It felt intimate and it redefined the word in Dick's mind.

Mac, on the other hand, felt over the moon about the way tonight was going. She wanted nothing more than to slink down from her sitting position and join Dick in his bed and to possibly make the next move.

So that's what she did. While still holding Dick's hand she maneuvered herself and laid down next to him.

"Mac…" Dick felt like the moment was too intimate for him. He was still sorting out his feelings for Mac. He knew what he was starting to feel, but what he felt about those feelings was a totally different territory for him.

"Shhh," said Mac. It was cheesy, but it's what she felt at that moment. She put his hand to his face and started to lean in.

Dick pulled away and sat up. "This isn't what I want," Dick said.

"I..I-"

"You don't have to be sympathetic, Mac. You don't have to be! I don't get it. I just don't get it. Why you're even here with me. I initiated it, but I will never understand why you'd be so nice. I'm Dick Casablancas, for fuck's sake."

"This isn't what I wanted either...I have this crush on you, not because you were Dick Casablancas..but in spite of it. But now that I know, for sure, that there's more to you..I'm done with the girlish crush nonsense. I want you to want me." Mac spilled over these words as fast as she could. She couldn't believe what she was saying. She was ready for Dick. She wanted to make him feel better and to be wanted by him.

"I don't want you to want me when I'm like this."

"But you said...you said that any boy would be…"

"I meant it. But I don't think you know what you're doing."

"I know."

"You're rushing it, Mac. Let's ease into this. Whatever this is."

Mac was instantly reminded of Cassidy. She wanted him so badly..but it was always nothing. Always. Dick was tracing the same pattern and she couldn't take it. Why couldn't Dick and her go crazy and rush into things? Mac was sick of going slow. "I thought we could...well, I mean...I just thought it would be different. I thought that...you wouldn't reject me. And that I could have fun for once."

"Mac.."

"Forget it, Dick. No Casablancas could possibly want me. It's clear." She saw the hurt on Dick's face as she got up to leave. "I'm not mad. I just can't do this right now. I hope you feel better now, Dick."

Mac strode out of the bedroom, grabbed her purse, and left the Grand before Dick could say another word.


End file.
